Gelman disrespects Ashley A's Royalty and gets grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Gelman was peeved. Gelman: Man! I can't believe Ashley A substituted for King Bob because King Bob's in the hospital! What shall I do? Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: I know! I will disrespect her royalty by calling her the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Gelman went off to the Jungle Gym, and then he climbed up the Jungle Gym and he approached Ashley A, who was sitting on his throne. Gelman: Hey, Ashley A! Ashley A: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me now? Gelman: Hey, Ashley A - the stupid substitute ruler and queen of the Ashleys! You're such a n*****! Ashley A was offended. Ashley A: Hey! Hey, don't be rude to me, and don't say the n-word! You're rude! It's just plain wrong! Gelman: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Ashley A: Gelman, stop this right now! You're so rude! Gelman: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Ashley A: Gelman, if you insult me one more time, I shall call my friends to take you to the dodgeball wall! Gelman: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Ashley A got very angry. Ashley A: That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty boy! (in her TV voice) I got Finster's pager number on speed dial! Ashley A picked up her phone, and called to her friends. Ashley A: Ashleys, get over here right now! Then Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T came. Ashley B: What is it, Ashley A? Ashley A: Gelman keeps calling me the n-word! Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T were horrified. Ashley Q: The n-word? Ashley B: (in her TV voice) Oh! Ashley T: Oh no, that's very naughty! Ashley A: Ashleys, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball while I call Miss Finster to collect him! Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T glared to Gelman. Ashley B: Come with us, Gelman! Ashley Q: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Ashley T: You will wait for Miss Finster to come and collect you! Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T picked up Gelman, and they took him down and dragged him to the dodgeball wall. Then they placed her to the dodgeball wall. Ashley B: Now stay at the dodgeball wall and wait for Miss Finster! Ashley Q: This is what you get for calling Ashley A the n-word! Ashley T: Yeah! Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T walked off, and Gelman felt thwarted. Gelman: Oh great! Now I have to wait for Miss Finster to collect me. This whomps. Kurst the Worst: Have no fear Gelman! I'm here to rescue you! Gelman: Kurst, the dodgeball wall is... Kurst the Worst: Never mind the dodgeball wall! We're going swimming! Gelman climbed down the ladder and escaped the dodgeball wall. Gelman: Thank you for saving me. Kurst the Worst: No problem. Back with Miss Finster, Miss Finster was confused. Miss Finster: Where is Gelman?! Ashley A: We left him at the dodgeball wall. Miss Finster: I think you are lying! The Ashleys lead Miss Finster only to find that Gelman has disappeared. Miss Finster: I don't believe this! This is the second time someone has escaped the dodgeball wall! Randall: Miss Finster, I was in class and I saw Kurst the Worst walk towards Gelman with a ladder in her hands. She must have stolen it from the janitor's closet to free Gelman. Miss Finster: SHE... DID... WHAT?! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! I WILL TELL PRINCIPAL PRICKLY ABOUT THIS! (at the office) Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a phone call from Ashley Armbruster! She explained to me that Gelman kept calling her the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Also, Kurst the Worst managed to free Gelman from the dodgeball wall! Principal Prickly: Well, calling Ashley Armbruster the n-word is one thing, but Kurst the Worst freeing Gelman from the dodgeball clearly worsens the problem! I will call his dad right now! (Gelman walks home and sees his dad angry) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you insult Ashley A and call her the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, Ashley A is one of the best Ashleys and one of the best students in Third Street School. Also, did you let Kurst free you from the dodgeball wall?! Gelman: Yes, I did. Gelman's dad: Gelman, you were supposed to wait for Miss Finster to take you to Principal Prickly's office, not let Kurst free you from the dodgeball wall! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now! Cast Joey as Gelman Eric as Randall Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Gelman's dad Trivia Ashley A saying 'I got Finster's pager number on speed dial!' from the Recess episode Spinelli's Masterpiece was used as an audio when Ashley A threatens Gelman to call Miss Finster after Gelman kept calling her the n-word Ashley B screeching 'Oh!' from the Recess episode First Name Ashley was used as an audio when Ashley B screeches in horror when Ashley A explains to her, Ashley Q and Ashley T that Gelman keeps calling her the n-word This is the second time a bully escapes from the dodgeball wall. Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff